Une allée d'arbres roux
by Des stylos et du papier
Summary: Tout commença par une simple promenade en forêt, un magnifique jour d'automne... Mais tout le monde le sait, en Automne, mieux vaut se méfier du mauvais temps. One Shot. UA.


**Voilà, en ce dimanche 16 décembre, soit exactement 5 jours avant la fin du monde et 9 jours avant noël, je ressors une vieille fic du placard pour toi, cher lecteur!**

**Sinon que dire, ah oui! Il risque d'y avoir un peu de sang... Juste un peu... **

**Enfin, maintenant, cher lecteur, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Emiko **

**Ah et j'allais oublier le disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Une allée d'arbres roux.**

* * *

« - Shiro! Arrête toi! Arrête de pédaler! Je n'en peux plus!

Un petit garçon à l'anorak bleu courait à en perdre haleine derrière un autre jeune garçon qui semblait plus âgé que le premier. Le dénommé Shiro, Shirosaki de son vrai nom, se retourna en regardant le plus petit et eut un sourire amusé. Puis s'arrêta, posa son vélo contre un arbre et attendit le petit roux.

- Je t'avais dit de prendre ton vélo! Tu m'écoutes jamais, tant pis pour toi!

- Mais papa a dit que j'étais trop petit pour en faire tout seul! , geignit l'enfant.

- Eh bien tu n'es pas tout seul Ichigo. On est deux. Alors t'as pas d'excuses. Renchérit Shiro.

- Mais... Mais j'ai mal aux pieds!

L'aîné poussa un soupir et se cala dans le creux de l'arbre. Pff... Quelle idée d'être sorti dehors avec cet imbécile de frère... Oui, quelle drôle d'idée, surtout en sachant que ces deux frères avaient tous les deux un caractère bien marqué et bien différent. Ils pouvaient tantôt être très complice, tantôt se déclarer la guerre. Mais ils étaient frères après tout.

- Shiro... J'ai mal aux pieds... Ça brûle... Ça pique et ça gratte...

- Oh c'est bon maintenant! Arrête de te plaindre! Tu m'énerve!

- L'aîné s'était relevé et il se dirigea vers son vélo. Vélo qui était neuf de la semaine dernière d'ailleurs.

- Shiro? Ou tu vas?

La voix essoufflée du petit Ichigo réussi à agacer son grand frère soi disant à cause de ses '' intonations fluettes et faiblardes ainsi que son air de chien battu plaqué sur son visage''.

- Je rentre

- Mais... Shiro?

- Tu m'énerves donc je rentre, point.

Accompagné de cette phrase, le jeune homme enfourcha son moyen de transport et commença à pédaler.

- Shiro? Shiro!

Son petit frère se mit à courir de toutes ses forces derrière lui en l'appelant et en le suppliant de s'arrêter. Mais voilà, cette histoire n'aurait pas lieux si une malheureuse racine ne se serait pas installé sur le chemin d'Ichigo. Oui, une malheureuse petite racine le fit trébucher puis tomber la tête la première contre les feuilles mortes des arbres. Shirosaki ne le vit pas, il ne s'inquiétait même pas de ne plus entendre son frère, non, il s'en fichait, il voulait juste être tranquille. Il l'était.

Le vent commença à s'élever, faisant virevolter les nombreuses feuilles étalées sur le sol. Le vent révéla le petit corps frêle d'Ichigo, allongé sous quelques feuilles, une plaie rougie par le sang sur front. Le jeune garçon frissonna lorsque le vent se faufila à l'intérieur de son pull-over, puis, le vent s'en alla chanter à travers les feuilles de ces majestueux arbres aux pelage d'automne. La mélodie produite par cette brise montait dans les tons cristallins, doux et rassurants. Ce fut cette douce composition qui lui fit ouvrir ses yeux ambres rougis par les larmes. Mais le petit homme ne voulait pas pleurer, s'il pleurait et que son grand frère était là, il lui dirait que pleurer c'est pour les filles. Il s'assit doucement et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il poussa un long soupire et ferma les yeux.

- Shiro va revenir... Shiro revient toujours...Toujours...

Ichigo serra ses petits poings contre ses jambes. Ils ramena ses mains contre ses yeux , les posa contres sa tête. Deux petites rivières s'écoulèrent de ses beaux yeux chocolats pour s'en aller rejoindre le sol. Il serra encore plus ses poings. Les jointures de ses mains blanches devinrent blanches. Soudain, Ichigo se leva d'un coup arrachant les quelques feuilles, tombées sur lui, de ses mains moites et hurla :

- Je sais que tu reviendras ! Je ne suis pas un incapable! C'est toi le lâche! L'idiot! L'imbécile que tout le monde déteste! Je te hais! Tu n'es qu'un faux frère! Ton père n'est même pas le mien! Je te hais! Te Hais! Raaah!

Ichigo hurlait à en perdre le souffle, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, non, jamais. Cet être qui n'avait pas de père, qui était seul, toujours seul à s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans le noir, cet être qui lui lançait toujours des regards noirs pour une quelconque raison, cet être qui n'avait aucunes considérations envers les autres, cet être qui sortait tous les soirs à points d'heures, cet être insensible à la douleur, à la violence, au crime ; cet être qui était son « frère ».

L'enfant se mit à courir dans tous les sens tel un fou furieux. Il jeta des pierres contre ces grands arbres majestueux, il se roula par terre, il cria. Il hurla.

- Je te hais Shirosaki! Je te hais, te déteste ! Tu ne devrais même pas exister! Crève abruti !

En criant, Ichigo frappa un arbre avec ses poings sales couverts de boue fermant ses yeux baignant de larmes.

- Alors comme ça... Tu me hais? Moi, ton grand frère?

Shirosaki était revenu. Avec son vélo. Il regardait le pauvre garçon couvert de feuilles et de boue frapper un arbre. L'expression faciale de Shirosaki ressemblait à de... la déception. Oui, beaucoup de déception et un brin de colère et de tristesse.

Ichigo arrêta brusquement pour se tourner devant la personne qu'il qualifiait de « faux frère ». Il le dévisagea et changea brusquement de comportement. Ichigo se mit à sourire et à pleurer de joie : Shiro était revenu, il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Le dit Shiro dévisageait son petit frère de ses yeux jaunes fatigués, cernés. Il n'avançait pas vers lui, il restait figé. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer, mais il ne voulait pas, il n'en avait aucune envie. L'aîné éprouvait deux sentiments contradictoires en ce moment même : la colère et … la peur. Il n'avait pas peur de la petite furie qu'était son frère il y a quelques minutes, non, il avait peur d'autre chose, il avait peur d'une chose qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis plusieurs années. Il l'avait cachée à la vue des autres, il l'avait enfouie en lui. Il s'était convaincu qu'il était comme les autres, comme tout le monde : un enfant normal.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Il avait ce ''petit'' problème. Ce problème qui était la cause du départ de son père. Sa mère n'en avait même pas connaissance, elle n'en savait rien.

Mais lui le savait, et il comptait bien rester la seule personne au courant de ce ''problème''.

Ichigo avança soudainement vers son frère en courant et pleurant, disant qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie mais qu'il était sûr qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

- Ne m'approche pas.

Cette phrase, Shirosaki l'avait dit d'un ton glacial, froid, distant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais cette phrase eut l'effet voulu : Ichigo s'était arrêté d'un seul coup. Figé. Il ne reconnaissait pas son frère. Le petit garçon voyait maintenant une tout autre personne en face de lui, une personne effrayante.

Shirosaki se raidit encore un peu plus lorsque son frère plongea ses yeux apeurés dans les siens. Il détourna la tête, regarda les feuilles rouges de ces arbres. « Rouge...comme le sang...comme les veines... comme le feu... oui... les feuilles sont les flammes de ces gigantesques arbres... »

Il regarda son frère. Cette fois-ci, la peur avait quitté le regard de Shirosaki pour s'en aller dans celui de son frère. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas Ichigo qui fut pris d'une envie de folie mais son frère. Oui, depuis sa naissance, Shirosaki tentait de cacher sa douce folie. Sa tare. Il entendait régulièrement des voix, tantôt rassurantes, tantôt effrayante; Shirosaki s'enfermait alors dans sa chambre et discutait avec elles. Elles étaient intéressantes ces voix, elles l'aidaient, lui disant que faire, lui donnant une direction, un but. Mais Shirosaki savait que c'était mal. Qu'il ne fallait pas les écouter. Et encore moins leur obéir. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait parfois de succomber à cette douce folie.

La fois où le chien de monsieur Komamura était mort, il n'avait rien dit. Personne ne le croirait s'il disait que c'était les voix et pas lui, tout le monde l'accuserait d'avoir étranglé le chien, on l'enfermerait alors chez les fous. Comme son père. Déjà que sa couleur de cheveux inhabituelle faisait fuir un grand nombre d'enfants, de passants, de grandes personnes... Il devait en plus supporter le maudit gène de folie de son père mort. Il le devait il n'avait pas le choix. Cela faisait dix années que Ichigo vivait avec lui, chez sa mère avec cet homme.

- Shiro? Tu... Tu vas bien? … T-tu es bizarre... Tu...

- Tais-toi! Je t'ai dit de te taire!

Shirosaki avait empoigné son demi frère par le col et le secouait dans tous les sens. Il était devenu rouge de colère et de frustration. Il se mit à crier.

- C'est toi qui devrait être haïs! Moi, j'ai toutes les raisons de te détester, de te haïr, de vouloir te tuer! Mais moi, je me suis retenu pendant dix ans! Ça fait dix ans que j'essaye de te voir comme un frère et pas comme le fils du remplaçant de mon père! Ça fait dix ans que j'essaie de me dire que tu n'y es pour rien! Ça fait dix putain d'années où je vois ma mère qui me regarde avec dégoût, mais qui avec toi est heureuse joyeuse! Moi, je lui fais peur! Je le sens... Je le vois... Je le vois quand elle me regarde! Tu comprends Ichigo?! Tu peux essayer de me comprendre?!

Shirosaki lâcha brusquement Ichigo contre l'arbre qui soutenait le vélo et recula lentement tout en regardant avec haine son cadet.

- De toute façon, tu ne comprends jamais rien...

Sur ce, Shirosaki se retourna et se mit à courir loin de ce bosquet, laissant derrière lui une personne choquée et son vélo, neuf.

Et Ichigo se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul. Abandonné de tous. Il tendit la main vers la silhouette de son frère, espérant pouvoir l'attraper, le faire revenir vers lui.

Mais bien entendu ce ne serait que mensonge de dire que Shirosaki reviendrait et se jetterait dans les bras d'Ichigo pour pardonner. Mensonge.

Les enfants ont le droit d'espérer, de rêver. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur les genoux posa se mains sur son visage et pleura. De tristesse. Il resta comme ça pendant dix bonnes minutes. Puis, essuyant la dernière goutte qui coulait sur son visage avec son poing, il se releva. Il se dirigea lentement en tremblant vers le vélo bleu de son frère. Son frère. Il n'en était plus sûr maintenant... Il avait vu la lueur dans les yeux de Shiro.

- De la folie...

Ichigo ne savait plus s'il pouvait appeler Shiro ''son frère'', après tout, Shirosaki lui même l'avait renié, il lui avait clairement dit qu'il le haïssait.

Tout en repensant aux folles paroles de Shiro, il enfourcha le vélo. L'engin bleu était un peu grand pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à poser les deux pieds par terre. Ichigo avait toujours détesté sa petite taille. Après quelques efforts pour garder son équilibre, il pédala et commença à rentrer chez lui.

Il ne voyait toujours pas Shirosaki. _Il a dû courir..._

Le jeune garçon pédala à travers les arbres de cette allée qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. La nuit approchait, il était resté beaucoup trop longtemps dehors, combien de temps? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait pas lire l'heure.

Il était bientôt sorti de cette allée, à son plus grand bonheur. Il ne pouvait plus voir ces arbres roux. Depuis qu'il était monté sur ce vélo il s'était juré de ne plus jamais revenir ici. Jamais.

Ichigo roulait maintenant sur les plaines qui le séparait de sa maison. On pouvait dire qu'il habitait dans une des plus belle maison du village. C'était une grande ferme rénovée. Un héritage il paraît. Cette maison appartenait à l'arrière arrière grand père de Shirosaki, du côté paternel. Cette ferme possédait un immense terrain de plusieurs hectares. Des arbres fruités y avaient été plantés.

Le petit rouquin adorait aller dans le cerisier, il était assez bas pour pouvoir y grimper mais assez haut pour voir toute la propriété. Il adorait sa maison.

OooOOooOOooO

Shirosaki était assis sur le toit de tuiles rouges de la maison. Il regardait le ciel revêtir son manteau de nuit. Il ne voyait pas le soleil mais une lourde fumée noire. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud pour un soir d'automne. Il baissa la tête pour fixer l' homme. Et il sourit.

OooOOooOOooO

Ichigo ne vit pas tout de suite les flammes lécher les arbres autour de lui. Il vit d'abord la maison. Sa maison. Elle était rouge, de la fumée s'échappait fenêtres brisées, laissant apercevoir les grandes flammes grimper sur les murs des pièces. Les vitres avaient été littéralement éclatées. Des éclats de verres étaient éparpillés sur le sol enflammé.

Choqué pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il posa, en tremblant, le vélo contre le dernier muret encore debout et poussa machinalement le morceau restant du portail. Il entra lentement dans l'allée principale. Terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait voir derrière la moitié de porte en bois qui servait d'entrée. Maintenant il transpirait. Il n'entendait rien, pas un bruit, pas un gémissement, rien. Ses parents étaient pourtant chez lui. Son frère, non Shirosaki, aussi.

Ichigo ne pouvait pas parler, sa voix s'était bloquée. De peur? Sûrement.

Mais il avança quand même. Il poussa la porte, leva la tête, écarquilla les yeux et, vomit. Il ne vomit qu'un liquide amer et transparent qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Il hurla aussi. Il pleura. Il pleura de voir le visage de sa mère face à lui. Le visage de sa mère, suspendu à une poutre basse par la couette de ses cheveux. Elle ne souriait pas, une expression de terreur était peinte sur son visage, même après sa mort. Le corps était toujours à table, mais pas les mains. Non, elles avaient mieux à faire sur la table basse, montrant le prochain livre qui aurait dû être lu.

Le garçon hurla de désespoir, se prenant la tête entre ses mains, la secouant dans tous les sens. Envoyant voler les quelques meubles encore debout, les bousculant, brisant les dernières vitres encore entières. Puis il courut vers l'escalier, évitant les débris de verres et le feu qui s'accrochait aux meubles.

Ichigo monta les marches en courant, voulant fuir cet événement, il cherchait les autres habitants de cette maison : son père et Shiro.

Il courut dans la chambre la plus proche s'accrocha à la poignée et poussa la porte de toute ses forces. Shirosaki. Il était vivant. Il était dos à la porte d'entrée, assis sur son lit intact malgré les flammes qui couvaient le plafond, et penché en avant.

Il avait l'air sauf.

- Sh-Shiro! M-Maman elle-elle est m-morte!

Les pleurs d'Ichigo rendaient ses paroles incompréhensibles. Mais Shirosaki ne se retournait toujours pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Seule son ombre dansait sur les mûrs brûlés par les flammes.

- Sh-Shiro! Tu es v-vivant?

Il pleurait toujours. Et Shirosaki ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Ichigo continuait de l'appeler, de pleurer et de geindre en avançant faiblement vers Shirosaki. Il tendit la main et lui attrapa l'épaule. Tirant de toutes ses forces pour le retourner. Mais en vint, il était bien trop affaiblit et ce geste lui fit mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras. Et ce fut dans un effort exceptionnel qui réussi à aligner cette phrase, pleine d'inquiétude.

- Shiro, Où est papa?

Ce fut à ce moment là que l'aîné daigna se retourner. Tout sourire, il regarda Ichigo, une étincelle de folie brillait dans ses yeux. Shiro n'avait pas l'air triste. Il n'avait pas mal au cœur comme Ichigo. Il avait l'air heureux, joyeux, en extase.

- Papa? Tu veux parler de cet homme?

Et Shirosaki se leva. Libérant l'espace qu'il occupait. Montrant le corps mutilé d'Ishin Kurosaki, une expression de terreur presque masquée par les coups sur le visage rouge, sanguinolent.

Lui aussi n'avait pas été épargné. Lui aussi fit vomir Ichigo. Shiroaski ne pleurait pas. Il souriait. Puis, sa bouche se fendit en un immense sourire et il ria. Il ria à en pleurer, leva les bras au ciel dévoilant à la lumière du feu le rouge de ses mains. Le sang des innocents. Le sang de leur mère et du père.

Le roux regarda l'adolescent qui lui faisait face avec crainte, peur, colère, haine, tristesse,mais surtout avec effroi. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Shirosaki sortit lentement un couteau déjà rouge de sa poche tout en regardant son demi frère. Les yeux baignant de larmes, le petit garçon regarda une dernière fois Shirosaki, son frère.

Il leva bien haut l'ustensile et l'abattit.

OoooOooOooOoooO

- Papa? Maman? Vous êtes là?

Une femme rousse regardait avec affection le petit garçon de dix ans, allongé en face de son mari et d'elle. Un homme, plutôt grand, passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, il la regardait amoureusement, lui embrassa la joue et regarda chaleureusement son fils en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Oui mon fils, on est là. On sera toujours là, avec toi.

L'enfant sourit et prit ses parents dans ses bras.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et les fleurs s'épanouissaient. C'était une belle journée de printemps. Les yeux bleus de sa mère rencontrèrent les siens.

- Oui Ichigo, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Le soleil brillait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à devenir blanc. Comme le paysage. Tout devint lumineux, soyeux puis blanc.

Puis, plus rien.

Ce furent les dernières pensées d' Ichigo.

OoooOOooOOooOOoooO

Voilà maintenant vingt ans que Shirosaki occupe la cellule 384B de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Londres. Il avait nettement amélioré ses capacités d'écoute. Maintenant il peut écouter une personne parler pendant deux minutes avant de se jeter dessus.

Le patient immatriculé 384B n'a toujours pas avoué avoir tué ses deux parents et son petit frère, il nie même leurs existences.

Pourtant, chaque année, le patient 384B attend avec impatience la saison de l'automne.

* * *

**...**

**Méchante? Moi? ... Hum... Je vais reconsidérer cette affirmation...**


End file.
